


Unusual Punishment

by callmeb



Series: Teddy Bears Are More Useful Than You Think [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Poor Use of Teddy Bear, Teasing, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're good, John lets them ride his cock. When they're bad, they only get to ride a teddy bear.<br/>Today, Sam was bad.</p>
<p>Sam is 14; Dean is 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own as it may or may not be 6:00 A.M. right now.

Most days, John Winchester’s boys are pretty well behaved. They follow their orders, don’t slip up in front of normal civilians, and keep their eyes open for possible danger.

John loves these days. Not only does it keep his boys, the most important people in his life, safe in a world full of monsters, but he gets to reward them for it as soon as the hunt’s over. Those two get so excited when the monster of the week is dust in the wind and they get to sit on Daddy’s lap and ride his big cock. And John loves rewarding them for a job well done, making them both happy as a thank you for being such good kids.

There are some days, however, when his kids just aren’t cooperative. Once Sam is old enough to watch out for himself better, Dean doesn’t pay as much attention, gets too easily distracted by pretty older girls or a giant rainbow slinky, and John will have to call him more than once to get the kid back on track. Sam, on the other hand, seems to enjoy disagreeing with his father sometimes, making them waste time arguing.

John doesn’t like these days as much because it’s simple mistakes like these that can get somebody hurt, or worse. So on days when his boys want to act immature or childish, he regretfully doesn’t get to reward them on his lap. He still makes sure they get taken care of, of course, but not the grown up way; they have to do it the childish way – since John could never find it in himself to punish his kids by not letting them get anything at all.

Today is one of those days.

***

Today, John was so busy arguing with Sam through the rearview mirror that he lost sight of the werewolf he’d been tailing. They ended up having to fight the creature under a full moon after sundown instead of trapping the man earlier to gank him.

John told Sam he wasn’t too old to get spanked if he tried to argue one more time, despite him being 14, and the boy huffed and puffed through the entire ride back. By the time they got rid of the body, picked up cheap burgers, and made it back to the motel, they’d all be on the hunt for closing in on 12 hours straight and were too exhausted to argue anymore, anyway.

-

Now, they’ve been in the motel room for less than an hour and Dean is already in John’s lap, licking at the man’s throat while rubbing his crotch back and forth against the hard line of arousal hidden by jeans.

“You did good today, Dean,” he praises as his hands squeeze the meat of his oldest son’s ass, helping him rock slowly against him. Dean only hums in response, too busy rubbing his nose against the line of scruff on his dad’s face to pull away for words. At 18, Dean keeps his own face smooth so he can relish the well-known feel of John’s beard.

Sam is on the floor, lore book he’d been reading long forgotten in his lap as he watches his dad kiss along Dean’s jaw. John ignores the huffed out whine from his younger son as he slouches on the couch, opening his legs wider and moving one hand low enough to rub against Dean’s balls. As much as John hates leaving the kid out, if Sam had behaved today, he would have been right beside his big brother. It’s his own fault he’s not, and he needs to learn his lesson.

John feels the weight of Sam up on the couch beside them by the time the third whine passes the boy’s throat. He’s already got his hand down Dean’s pants with a finger in his ass and his tongue in Dean’s mouth, and unwillingly has to pull away to deal with the stubborn boy.

He slips his hand out of Dean’s pants and pushes the older boy back, creating space between their bodies to pull Sam across their laps. He’s got Sam’s body sandwiched between his and Dean’s, with the boy’s face rubbing into the couch’s armrest, on his knees with his ass sticking out. He delivers a smack to Sam’s clothed ass, not too hard, but with enough force to make the teenage body rock forward. Sam gasps at the quick movement of his father, scurrying his hands to grab at the couch.

“What do you think you’re doing, son?” he questions as he soothes Sam’s ass with his wide palm.

“Dad,” he stretches the vowel as he turns his head back to John. Another smack rocks him forth again with a grunt. He can hear Dean sniggering at his brother, and sees Dean press forward enough to poke Sam’s ribs with his hard dick.

“Shut up, Dean!” Sam slaps his brother’s thigh to emphasize. A third smack reminds him it’s time to behave.

“We’d have finished the hunt by noon if you would just stop your arguing, Sam. You don’t get to sit up here with your brother tonight.” John’s tone is stern as he watches Sam pout up at him. He gives a hard squeeze to the cheek he’s been hitting.

“But I’m sorry! Can’t I please—” Sam’s cut off with a final smack to his rear and is pulled back up to kneel beside his father and brother.

“No. My duffel’s on my bed. Go,” John nudges him to stand and waves behind him to where the beds are; Sam knows what he’s supposed to come back with. Dean once again chuckles at the defeated look on his young brother’s face, earning him a whispered _‘jerk’_ and he replies with the obligatory _‘bitch’_ before leaning back against his father, diving his tongue past lips and teeth.

Only a minute passes before John is pushing him up to stand. “Take ‘em off,” he demands with a tug on a belt loop of Dean’s jeans. “You too,” he tosses the words back towards Sam, who’s already walking back around the couch with a teddy bear in his grasp. John watches Sam grumpily drop the stuffed animal to the floor.

John studies the toy as he waits for the boys to undress. The bear is light brown with floppy arms and legs, medium sized, with only a button for a nose, and the fur is that material that’s so soft you just can’t help but run your hands along it repeatedly. John assumes that’s why Sam always picks this one: he likes the feel of it against his thighs. The other teddy bear is a bit rougher, meant for younger kids who will probably get it dirty easily.

He turns his attention back to his sons, Dean’s lower half completely bare while Sam keeps his underwear on just like he’s supposed to.

“Shirts, too,” he says when they look like they’re going to settle down with them on. Sure, they don’t need to take off their shirts, but his boys look so pretty naked for him. He quickly removes his own jeans and boxers, tossing them to the side of the couch, but prefers to keep his own shirt on.

Dean is quick to climb back atop John’s lap as he sees his dad’s ridged cock pressing up against his belly while Sam tries unsuccessfully to pout his way out of his punishment one more time.

“Sam,” John warns after popping his fingers out of his mouth. He slides a finger back inside Dean as Sam slips to his knees on the floor with his teddy bear. Dean quickly starts pressing back against the finger inside him while keeping their cocks touching, and Sam holds the stuffed animal in front of his spread open thighs, staring at it in defeat.

“Good boys,” he whispers to both of them. Dean’s already begging for more fingers and where Sam sits on the floor peering up at them now, John can see a wet spot growing where the line of his cock ends in his underwear. It’s when he slips two more wet fingers in Dean that Sam finally pressed the soft material against his crotch.

He moves it slow at first; the arms flop on top of his thighs and the legs drag on the carpet. His small hand is tight along the back of it and he works it up and down his underwear-clad cock in sync with John’s fingers. John can see Sam watching his big brother’s entire body rocking in their dad’s hard lap enviously, while he’s stuck with an empty hole and soft child’s toy.

That’s all they get when they misbehave, and Dean taunts his little brother when he’s been the good one. Every moan is louder than necessary, and every push onto John’s fingers is harder than usual. Sam growls up at his tease of a big brother as he works the plush toy against his crotch harder, but all he gets in return is Dean sticking his ass out further mockingly.

John spanks Dean for it, turning to Sam with praise, “You doing good, kid. Keep going for me.” So Sam rocks his hips up as he palms down on his bear.

When John pulls his fingers out and lines up his wet cock with Dean’s loose entrance, his son halts his movement. “Wait, Dad. I can’t see Sammy from here,” he pouts as he twists awkwardly to watch his younger brother. Sam rolls his eyes but continues moving, his breath coming out shaky as his free hand grasps at the carpet beside him.

After contemplating his options, John maneuvers himself sideways, pulling his legs up to run along the length of the couch and leaning back against the armrest. Dean shuffles up his body slightly until his ass is perfectly above his dad’s hot flesh and his own cock rubs wet spots into his shirt. He can easily look to his side to watch Sam on the floor by them.

“Better?” John inquires, hands spreading Dean’s ass cheeks as his cock rubs down the middle.

“Yup!” Dean replies enthusiastically. “Now I can watch my cute little brother fuck his cute little teddy bear. C’mon, Sammy, ride it already! Just like you ride Dad,” he continues his cheeky teasing while John presses against his opening.

“Go on, son. Put that thing between your legs and sit on it. Wanna see you fuck it like you’re supposed to,” John adds, smiling at the way his youngest son blushes from his chest up. His face is a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. He knows Sam get humiliated, being 14 years old and still humping a teddy bear like an inexperienced child. But only big boys get big boy cock.

Sam finally does as he’s told. He lifts his ass up and shifts the plush bear down, then lowers himself on it. The soft fur smoothes along his thighs, from his front to his backside where skin isn’t hidden behind underwear.

“Good boy. Spread you legs more,” John coos. Sam leans forward with his hands on the carpet in front of him, shifting his weight as he opens his legs wide enough for his pelvis to press into the teddy bear.

“Good boy. Just like that,” he admires, words coming out breathy as Dean rocks his hips, John’s cock catching on his wet rim with every move.

“You look so cute like that, baby boy. I can see your cute little cock trying to make a mess.” Dean is moving slowly, staring down at Sam with a smirk on his face. Sam ignores him as he starts his own slow movement. He presses his cock and balls into the soft material, dragging forward and John can see the fur rubbing along his underwear, then he’s moving backward until his back arches and his ass sticks out. Most of his weight is still on his ass, and he’ll have to get down on his elbows if he wants the tip of his cock to get more friction. But Sam stays like this, rubbing his ass against the bear while he watches his brother riding John’s cock for awhile.

Sam’s eyes lock on his brother’s ass, mouth wide open as Dean presses back. John is sure Sam can see when his cock breaches the tight muscle, John grunting as Dean gasps. He can see when the tip fully slips in, slow at first, but with a quick tick of Dean’s skin as the crown makes its way through. And Dean continues, inch by inch he sits down. His own eyes are on Sam the whole time, biting his lip, hands fisted in John’s shirt. Even as their dad’s full length disappears inside him, Dean pushes back until John can feel skin pressing into his balls.

“Fuck, Dad’s cock is so big,” he groans out as he presses his full weight down. Dean moves his hips back and forth, and John can feel his cock moving around inside his son, pressing against his walls, pulling his opening this way and that. John knows he should tell Dean to leave his brother alone, but the truth is he loves his son’s dirty mouth, and Sam always turns this cute beat red color at being teased, and he ruts just a little bit harder. So John just relaxes into the couch and lets Dean do as he pleases.

Dean finally pulls up, all the way until only the tip is left inside him. “Oh Sammy,” he sighs, “if you’d behaved better you could have this,” he wiggles down an inch, “could have Dad’s cock inside you. Look at you; I bet your ass feels so empty. Bet you wish you could fill it up, huh?” Dean slams himself the rest of the way down, moaning out and clamping his mouth on John’s shoulder. He finally starts riding his dad. He squeezes his ass as his lower half moves up and down, and John can feel him smiling on his skin.

“Humph,” is all that comes out of Sam’s mouth as he pushes harder on his teddy bear. John can see him trying to rut his ass against it the way he usually presses onto John’s cock. Poor kid hates being empty. John feels bad for him, wishes he could pull the boy up and settle him down until he was bouncing in his lap the way Dean is right now. But he won’t. He won’t get to fill his youngest son up until they settle in a new town in a couple days.

John licks and nips at Dean’s neck as he watches Sam on the floor. When Sam’s ass moves back, he can see most of the teddy bear between his legs. And when Sam pushes all the way forward, John can see wet underwear and the twitch of the boys cock. He growls at that, pulling one hand away from Dean’s ass to wrap his fingers around the flesh rubbing against his shirt. Dean is moving faster than Sam, but John prefers to stroke in time with Sam’s movements.

He knows Sam sees it; he knows Sam can tell that his hand goes faster when Sam moves faster, and the boy smirks. He slows down, taking time with each drag of his pelvis. Dean whines at his father’s slowing movements, but John doesn’t speed up. Sam turns his thrusts into short jerks of his hips, and John matches it along Dean’s cock. Dean pulls his face from John’s skin and glares at Sam. John snaps his hips up, whispering in Dean’s ear, “Relax, Dean. You’re doing so well.”

Dean lowers his head with a sigh, resting on his dad’s shoulder as he watches Sam. The younger boy can only move slowly for so long and Dean smirks as Sam finally lowers onto his elbows in search of more friction.

“Good boy,” Dean whispers. “Does that feel better, Sammy?”

Sam only whimpers in response. “Yeah I bet it does. Rub your whole cock on it, Sammy. Gotta make yourself come in your underwear.” Dean speaks gently, reaching down to run his fingers through Sam’s shabby hair. John moans at his son’s words and at the way Dean pets his little brother lightly, lets his fingers flicker along Sam’s ears where the hair curls. Nothing is more beautiful than when his two boys are touching. Dean may tease his brother to no end at times, but he’s nothing but gentle when Sam’s moaning his way towards orgasm.

“You’re so good to your brother,” he kisses at Dean’s ear. “So proud of you,” he squeezes harder along Dean’s shaft while using his other hand to rock the boy faster in his lap. John can feel him moan as he locks his lips at the hollow of Dean’s throat, and Dean removes the hand that was buried in his shirt to wrap around John’s neck.

“C’mon Sammy. It feels so soft, doesn’t it? Don’t you wanna come for me? Or do you wanna watch me come first on Dad’s cock? Should Dad fill me up first?” his words are teasing but his tone remains soft. Dean grabs a handful of hair and tugs up until Sam is watching Dean’s ass again. “You wanna see Dad’s come spilling out of me? Will that make you come?” he stares at Sam as the boy whines, “Dad,” sounding so frustrated.

John takes his hand away from Dean’s cock and pulls Dean’s body until they are flush together, his shirt bringing friction to the wet flesh between them. He licks his hand clean quickly and reaches out to the teenager, pushing brown strands out of his face and leaving his hand against the boy’s cheek. “Keep going, Sam. Next time you’ll behave, won’t you?”

Sam cries out a yes and ruts down faster. John admires the red heat from his cheek and the way some hair plasters to his damp forehead. “There you go. Don’t stop, okay son?” he confirms as he takes his hand back and grips at Dean’s hips.

“Fuck your teddy bear, Sammy. So fucking pretty, little brother. Just wanna watch you fuck that thing all night,” Dean whispers the words, biting his lip as John starts thrusting up to meet every downward move Dean makes. Dean keeps his hand in Sam’s hair, eyes locked on the spot where Sam’s wet underwear rub against the plush animal.  John watches, too. He does his best to bite back any moans and relishes in the gasps and groans of his two boys. Sam’s rutting so hard against the floor, John is sure the boy is going to get rug burn. But the boy doesn’t seem bothered as he grunts and fucks and whines at the sight of Dean’s ass.

“So close, Sammy. Gonna come so hard. Dad’s cock is going so deep.” And John doesn’t know how the kid can still get so many words out as he works himself up and down relentlessly because John’s brain can barely process them. But John’s close, too, Dean’s words heating him up as the boy squeezes his muscles around the cock inside him.

“Dean,” Sam breathes out, mouth hanging open.

“Yeah, Sammy, ride that teddy bear like a good little boy,” he cards his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Harder, Sammy. So we can come together. Come with me, Sammy. Please,” his voice goes higher as he begs, clinging to John’s neck, whole body bouncing up and down.

And just the thought of both his boys coming together pushes John over the edge. He holds Dean still, pushed all the way down on his lap as he fucks up hard. His balls draw up and he spills inside Dean, thrusting hard over and over, moaning loudly as Dean keeps running that filthy mouth of his.

“Fuck, Sammy, Dad’s coming. Dad’s filling my ass up, feels so good. Gonna fucking come. You gotta come with me. Gotta come right now, Sammy. Look at Dad’s come filling me up and fucking come for me,” his voice starts out shaky but turns hard as he demands his brother.

John can feel his seed slipping out of Dean. He can feel hot liquid running along his shaft, dripping onto his balls as he moves in and out of his son. And he can see Sam’s eyes locked on their joined bodies, face scrunched up. He’s crying out, every movement of his hips sharp and short, and John can see the growing wet spot with every forward thrust.

And Dean’s muscles are tight, pulsing and milking John’s cock relentlessly as he bites back into his father’s skin. John can feel wet heat soak into his shirt and warm his skin as Dean shoots his load against their bodies, and he holds Dean close to keep the pressure there and works Dean through his orgasm.

The sounds of cries and whimpers have his cock twitching out additional spurts of come, filling Dean up and spilling out of his boy’s fucked out hole. When Dean finally stops moving, John continues to rock the boy in his arms; he keeps his son close to work through the last tremors of orgasm. Sam’s body shakes until he moves his arms and falls flat on the floor, hips rutting with no pattern against the plush beneath him. He’s breathing heavily, low grunts slipping past his lips with the occasional twitch of his hips. Dean’s fingers cord through Sam’s hair. John can see how it shakes lightly and he runs his hands up and down his son’s back soothingly. They all stay there for awhile, John soothing Dean and Dean soothing Sam.

“C’mere, Sam,” John whispers when he hears calm, light breathing. Sam pulls himself off the floor and Dean scoots over, settling himself between their father and the back of the couch so Sam can straddle John’s leg and lean into Dean’s mess on his stomach without caring. Dean immediately brings a hand to Sam’s back, and drags his fingernails gently along the skin. He presses his lips to his brother’s shoulder.

“That’s a good boy. I know you wanted to be up here with us, Sam, but you need to stop misbehaving. You gonna argue with me next time?” he questions, staring at him until Sam meets his gaze.

“No sir,” he pouts.

“Good boy. I’m always so proud of you. Both of you,” he directs at Dean before locking his eyes back on Sam’s. “But I will treat you like a child if I have to. Okay?” Sam nods guiltily.

“C’mere,” he tugs Sam closer and presses their lips together for a gentle kiss before pulling away. “In a few days we’ll have some time, and you can sit on my lap and do whatever you want, okay?” John promises. Sam nods again and presses back into his dad’s lips, licking at them with a quiet whine.

John tugs him back one more time, receiving a huff from Sam. “But you better behave or all you get is a teddy bear again. Understand me?” he warns. His son shakes his head up and down and presses back in harder. Feeling like he’s made his point, John opens his mouth for Sam’s insistent tongue and sucks the muscle into his mouth. Sam’s lets out a happy sigh as they kiss, settling his hands on his father’s broad shoulders. Dean moves up to Sam’s neck and kisses gently, and wraps his arm around his brother.

John wraps one arm around each of his sons, letting a big palm rest just above each boy’s ass. He moves his hands lower and pats each boy a couple times, pulling away from Sam reluctantly.

“You boys better get cleaned up and ready for bed. We gotta get moving early tomorrow,” he says, releasing them both and prodding them to get up. Sam leans in for one more kiss, followed by Dean, before they stand on shaky feet to collect their clothing. John smiles at the sight of soaked underwear on one of his son’s and rivulets of white slipping out of the other. He watches them move around, each boy staring at each other’s messes and glancing back and their father’s wet lap and soiled shirt with content smiles.

As they both enter the bathroom together to clean up, John picks up the teddy bear from the floor. His fingers feel cool as he rubs along the front of it, but they come up mostly dry. It looks like its only damp and nothing got directly on it, which is unexpected considering the way Sam’s underwear looked. He brings the toy to his face and sniffs, and the scent of sex and Sam tickles his nose. He smiles at that, and decides it doesn’t need to be washed anytime soon because that is such a wonderful smell.

When Sam and Dean exit the bathroom and tumble into bed together in fresh clothes, John finally gets up to clean himself off. He leaves the bear on the couch temporarily as he heads to the bathroom, using his dirty shirt to wipe away the mess on his body. He washes his hands and face, then gathers his other clothing near the couch and drops everything in a pile in the bathroom. Heading back to the couch one more time, he picks up the teddy bear and moves to the bed his sons share.

Sam and Dean are spooned together, already half asleep, when John lifts Sam’s leg and wedges the teddy bear up against his son’s soft cock. He cuts the boy’s whine off, “Shush, Sam. You keep it there all night. No touching yourself. And if you wake up hard, it’s right here for you,” he commands gently, soothing the warm red skin of Sam’s legs before stepping back.

It’s the last part of punishment, in case Sam tries to get away with something else he’s not allowed to do. Tomorrow once they’re on the road, Sam can touch himself all he wants, but until then, it’s the plush or its nothing. This last part of the punishment might be just because they look so cute sleeping with a teddy bear, even if it’s between their legs.

As John gets into his own bed, he hears Dean whispering to Sam. “Shh, Sam. It’s one night, you’ll be fine. Tomorrow in the car I’ll sit in back with you and suck your cock, nice and hard until you come in my mouth. Maybe put a finger in your ass, too.”

“Dad,” Sam pleads.

“Dean, stop teasing your brother.”

And even though he doesn’t hear any more dirty talk from his older son, through the dark he sees Dean holding Sam close with his fingers dragging up and down his stomach. And his lips are on Sam’s neck, and John can hear Sam breathing heavily again. But the boy doesn’t complain anymore; he just presses back and John can see the teddy bear getting squeezed between Sam’s shaky thighs.

John thinks maybe these days aren’t so bad, after all.


End file.
